In a known brushcutter, the starter grip is located on the rear side of the engine housing remote from the cutting tool. In operation, the operator wears the brushcutter suspended by a shoulder strap and guides the same on the carrying grip, so that the engine is rearward and the cutting tool forward of the operator's body. In this operating position, it is not possible for the operator to actuate the starter grip, at least not without danger and twisting the body. Therefore, the brushcutter often has to be taken down from the shoulder for starting. Since the brushcutter is frequently used on difficult terrain and in the brush, the cutting tool may easily jam when cutting vegetation that is difficult to cut or the cutting tool may become caught in the brush thereby causing the engine to stall. In these situations, the nature of the terrain can make it difficult to move the brushcutter into a position in which the starter grip is readily accessible. To preclude any danger for the operator, such a position change requires that the engine be first turned off.